Kazumi Mishima
|-|Kazumi= |-|Devil Kazumi= Summary Kazumi Mishima (三島 一美 Mishima Kazumi), maiden name Kazumi Hachijou (八条一美 Hachijou Kazumi), is the wife of Heihachi Mishima. She was childhood friends with Heihachi and trained alongside him. Eventually they fell in love with each other, and Kazumi gave birth to a boy. Though Kazumi loved Heihachi dearly, she felt that Heihachi was becoming a dangerous man after he seized control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. She confronts her husband and reveals that she was married into the Mishima family with the mission to kill him and prevent him from causing tragedies across the globe. Ultimately Kazumi fails her mission and is killed by her husband. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least''' 7-B ' '''Name:' Kazumi Mishima, Kazumi Hachijou (maiden name) Origin: Tekken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Demon, Martial Artist, Host of the Devil Gene Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Mastered the Hachijou-Style Fighting Karate mixed with Mishima-Style Karate, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation and resistance to it, Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of her attacks), Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid), Possibly Possession (Via the Devil Gene), Can summon tiger spirits, Can sense presences similar to hers, Can generate shock waves, Knows some form of pressure points, Transformation (As Devil Kazumi, which increases her stats) | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Intangibility, Teleportation, Can shoot lasers and conjure fireballs, Likely Aura, Telekinesis (And possibly Explosion Manipulation through it), Non-Physical Interaction, Dream Manipulation and Soul Absorption, Possibly Forcefield Creation (Scaling from other Devil Gene users like Kazuya and Jin) Attack Potency: City level (Should be not that weaker than her Devil Form and trained many times with Heihachi) | At least''' City level''' (Fought seriously with a Young Heihachi, but lost) Speed: Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with a Young Heihachi) with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers (Every Devil Gene user is capable of firing a laser of this speed) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Should be comparable to Raven) | At least Class 100 (Comparable to Heihachi) Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class Durability: City level | At least''' City level''' (Took many attacks from Heihachi) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with tiger summoning and shockwaves. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with tiger summoning, shockwaves and likely telekinesis. Tens of meters with fireballs. Planetary with lasers. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (She is intelligent, skilled in combat and can control the Devil Gene, but not fully) Weaknesses: She doesn't have full control of her Devil Gene, devil gene users are vulnerable to the holy powers of the members of the Kazama bloodline and the Archers of Sirius. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tiger Summoning:' Can summon Tiger Spirits to assist her in battle. In her devil form she can combine the tiger's attacks with hers. Kazumi can summon them to attack the opponent as well as charge at them at great speeds. As Devil Kazumi she punches the opponent in the gut stunning them followed by the tiger spirit attacking the opponent from behind. The tiger spirits can curl into a ball and attack the opponent. *'Lightning God's Rage:' Kazumi hovers and punches the opponent. *'Bloody Demon's Horn:' Kazumi hovers, then charges and lands the enhanced version of the Demon's Horn move. *'Shockwaves:' She can generate shock waves from her attacks. *'Rage Art:' Kazumi launches her opponent in the gut, then launches them with an uppercut and unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks in midair before slamming them to the ground with a heavy punch to their chest. '-Devil Form:' Increases the users stats. The user of the Devil Gene can be possessed near death, unconscious, subconscious, or even when they're near death, the transformation gives her new attacks like: *'Laser Beam:' Devil Kazumi flies in the air and fires a laser beam in vertical trajectory. *'Fireballs:' Devil Kazumi conjures volcano crumbling fireballs. Key: Kazumi | Devil Kazumi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tekken Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Final Bosses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Adults Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Fire Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dream Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acrobats Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 7